


We're Damned After All

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Series: losing my religion [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Candles, Church Sex, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pain, Priest Gerard Way, Religion, Rimming, Sex, Slash, Teen Frank Iero, Wax Play, anointing oil as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank can't stop thinking of Father Way. He finds it hard to keep his eyes off him. He had no idea todays sermon would be quite so educational.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Damned After All

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Gerard Way or Frank Iero . They do not condone such behavior as underage sex or in a church or with religious figures. Everything in this is made up fiction not real.
> 
> Thank you to my co author and beta ghosted could not have done this fic without you

Frank arrived at the church early wanting to make sure he was ready for mass, unlike last week when he’d been so late he barged in during the sermon. The one thing he hadn't meant to do was see Father Way fucking changing. Frank’s first thought is to leave, like right fucking now, but instead he just stands there, eyes drawn to the vast expansion of pale skin across the older man’s back.

Father Way was attractive, Frank’s not going to lie, and even the middle aged women at the church thought so too. They were just more vocal about it than Frank. But seeing him out of his clerical robes, out of his collar, wearing next to nothing, was almost too much, and like the hormonal teenage boy he was Frank felt his mouth begin to practically salivate at what he was seeing.

He knew it was totally inappropriate and a complete invasion of privacy but Frank found himself feeling completely apathetic about the risks. Once the robes had been pulled over Father Way’s shoulders Frank scurried off to ready himself in his own robes for alter serving. Being immersed in such a highly Catholic community, a rather conservative one, made Frank reject any feelings he had toward boys since he had kissed a boy on a school camping trip when he was 13. But now, three years later, any emotional repression completely blew up in his face as he thought about his priest – in the most unconventional of ways. More than once he had Father Way’s face been flicking through his mind as his orgasm had rippled through his body from messy morning jack offs.

~*~

Frank found it hard to keep his eyes off Father Ways ass as he gracefully walked down the centre aisle of the church. He tried to keep his eyes on the candle in his hands, and ignore the congregation as they sang around him. This problem was reoccurring, with Frank’s eyes drawn to his lower half during the entire sermon. He swears the smile on Father Ways face was nothing short of a teasing grin as he was handed the host and repeated ‘Amen.’

Frank had lingered behind once the final prayers were uttered and the congregation had been released and begun to file out of the church. Frank was cleaning the small drops of wax that had dripped onto the cloth covering the altar and listening to Father Way’s ringing laughter as he bid farewell and chatted with parishioners. 

Frank had already sent his mom on her way, telling her he preferred to walk home today, due to the first glimpse of sunlight in a while. Frank worked in silence, cleaning away any debris left on the pews and collecting forgotten about hymn books. Frank was walking back to the front of the church with an armful off books when he saw the sly smirk on Father Way’s face as he straightened the cloth over the altar.

Frank placed the books on a shelf as he heard Father Way speak nonchalantly, “I know you were watching me dress this morning, Frank.”

Frank’s breathe catches in his throat as Father Way’s words hit his ears. He’s so fucked, he knows Father Way will tell his parents and he knows how hard his dad is going beat his ass with the belt for it.

“I-I-uh,” Frank stutters wringing his hands and keeping his back turned to Father Way.

He hears the rustle of robes as Father Way moves closer, pressing his front against Frank’s back. Frank sucks in a breath as he feels the hard lump press into his lower back from the older man’s crotch.

“Like what you saw?” Frank feels his lips brush against the shell of his ear as he purrs. 

To say he’s shocked would be a fucking understatement, but he’s definitely turned on as his pants feel uncomfortablely tight. He doesn’t intend to press his ass back against the older man, but when he hears Fater Way moan in his ear he pushes back a little harder. Frank feels his hand slip down over the front of his white robes and palm at his crotch making Frank whine.

“Fuck Father,” Frank mumbles dropping his head back.

“Gerard,” he whispers, “call me Gerard.”

Frank nods as a reply and continues to mewl with Gerard’s hand running over his clothed erection.

“Go to the front pew Frank, and kneel for me,” Gerard purrs into his ear.

Frank nearly stumbles over his robes as he detaches himself and scrambles to comply.

Gerard watches as he takes his robe off, neatly hanging it up with his other vestments before moving to kneel behind Frank. He slips his hand under the robe and lifts it up to Frank’s shoulders, seeing the black shirt and jeans underneath.

Gerard takes his robe off putting it neatly away before he moves to kneel behind Frank who leaning on the pew.

"What do you want Frank?" Gerard asks laying a small kiss at the nape of Frank’s neck.

"You," he whines, hands splayed on the pew seat.

Gerard reaches around to undo Frank’s jeans before sliding them and his boxers down his thighs and off. He sets them aside before allowing his hand and gentle fingers to explore the soft pale flesh of Frank’s ass. He leaves one hand to slowly caress the skin while the other undoes his own slacks and pushes them down mid-thigh.

"Have you ever?" Gerard asks sweetly, as he lets his finger gently run over the soft skin of Frank’s perineum.

"No," Frank whimpers in reply.

Gerard nods and pushes Frank’s ass higher, so it’s level with his face, and places his hands spread across the skin. He pulls a part the cheeks with his thumbs exposing Frank’s virgin entrance to his devouring eyes. He leans in and places a small kiss over the hole, making Frank whine. He flicks his tongue, licking and teasing to make Frank squirm. Gerard pushes his tongue inside Frank, delving deep as he can, making Frank moan and press back.

Frank feels the ache of his cock between his legs but doesn’t dare touch it as every sensation in his body sparks his heartrate into overdrive. He feels Gerard pull away, instantly feeling the space where his tongue has previously occupied.

Gerard slips his fingers into his pocket pulling out a small vial of anointing oil. He flicks open the stopper sending a small pop to ring through silence and pours the golden liquid on his fingers. Capping the vial he places in back in his pocket before placing his fingers against Frank’s entrance.

Frank shudders as he feels the tip of the digit breach his entrance and slide inside him. He stiffens, unsure of what Gerard is doing.

"Relax little Frankie," Gerard coos rubbing small circles on his hips with his free hand. He leans in a peppers small kisses along Frank’s back as he sinks his finger in deeper. Frank whines as Gerard reaches his limit and begins to thrust the digit gently. Frank feels a small sting, and is already uncomfortable but doesn’t protest. When Gerard slips in another finger he begins to feel the ache of the intrusion, especially as Gerard scissors his fingers trying to stretch the boys open. Satisfied, Gerard adds a third finger and Frank whines in pain.

“Hurts,” he mutters shifting on his knees.

Gerard takes extra care as he moves his fingers, kissing the boys neck softly and whispering for Frank to relax. Frank tries to make his body pliant and ignore the sting of Gerard fingers inside him. It not long before Gerard pulls out his fingers and murmurs reassuringly into Frank’s ear, “so beautiful, Frankie.”

Frank shivers at the warmth of his breathe against his ear and tries to hide his smile. Gerard retrieves the vial and uses the remaining oil to cover his throbbing member generously. He takes his leaking cock in his hands and rubs the tip over Frank’s entrance before pushing in and feeling Franks’ ass stretch around him almost painfully.

Frank stiffens and arches away from the intrusion as Gerard pushes the head in and buries himself a few inches deep.

“Hurts,” Frank whimpers clawing at the pew.

“Just relax,” Gerard whispers against the nape of his neck.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Frank asks awkwardly.

Gerard hushes him, “of course I do, just relax Frankie.”

“You’ve had sex?” Frank asks a little shocked at the revelation.

“No Frankie,” Gerard says pushing deeper and moaning at the warmth of Frank around his aching cock.

Frank whines and scrunches his face. He’s sure Gerard doesn’t know what he’s doing, it shouldn’t hurt this bad.

"I was raised to believe homosexuality was wrong, Frank," Gerard says gripping the boys hips tightly and slamming all the way in.

Frank cries out in pain, tears beginning to well in his eyes. He feels the ache of Gerard buried deep in him run along his spine.

Frank cries out in pain tears falling from his eyes.

“I thought joining the church would stop the feelings,” Gerard continues staying still and buried inside Frank, “it worked for a while.”

"It hurts,” Frank whimpers, “so much, I think you should take it out.”

"It will stop hurting soon, it’s just hurts at first," Gerard reassures with a soft kiss on his neck.

Frank nods and does his best to try and relax to accommodate the invasion.

“I thought I could fight them, the feelings, if they ever returned, and I did. But then you, you – Frankie – you came along. I saw you staring at me, lust filled eyes watching me. I knew I couldn’t hold back forever.” Gerard says pulling out slowly before thrusting roughly back in. He begins to pick up a rhythm encouraged by the small moans slipping from Frank’s lips.

Frank’s whimpers sound like moans and he knows Gerard’s got the wrong idea as his pace turns brutal. He’s close to sobbing in pain and disappointment; this wasn’t how it was supposed to feel. His vision blurs as he suddenly feels a wave of immense pleasure run from deep inside through his body and lets an embarrassingly loud pleasured moan ring through the church.

“That’s is baby, so good Frankie,” Gerard moans hips pounding against Frank’s ass.

Frank starts to shove himself back against Gerard, desperate for more, but Gerard stills him. “Not just yet,” Gerard hums into his ear. He runs his fingers up Frank’s bare back and pulls his shirt over his head tossing it to the side.

Gerard reaches over to one of the glowing candles lining the aisle and shortens his thrusts. He leans in licking a long stripe up Frank’s back as he holds the flickering candle in one hand.

“Please,” Frank begs shivering.

Gerard smirks as he tips the candle on its side and the burning wax drips onto Frank’s shoulder. Frank cries out as the heat hisses against his skin. The wax continues to drip on his skin as Gerard pours it, leaving blotches that harden instantly along his spine. Frank soon finds his cries turning into desperate moans the sting on his back intensifying the burn in his ass and the heat from inside coiling in his stomach. Gerard watches the wax drip along Frank’s skin and harden, as he continues to thrust.

He extinguishes the flame and drops the candle to the ground focusing on Frank. He grips his hips, digging his fingernails in and fucks him relentlessly. Frank’s a mess of guttural moans and awkwardly thrusting his ass backward on Gerard, wanting more.

He feels Gerard’s slender fingers grasp his aching cock tightly and begin to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Frank feels the pleasure in every nerve, and it’s too much. He throws his head back crying out as he cums all over Gerard’s hand.

Gerard moans as he feels Frank tighten around him and with a singular thrust he’s filling Frank with his seed, hot and desperate. He continues to move sloppily, riding out both their orgasms until he’s too sensitive to move. He lets his cock slip from Frank’s hole, his cum dribbling out and down Frank’s legs.

He leans in placing a small kiss on Frank’s neck and helps him to his feet. Frank winces at the ache in his lower back and know walking home will be harder than he thought.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up before someone comes looking for you,” Gerard says with a gentle smile taking Frank’s hand in his.

Frank nods and follows a few steps as Gerard pulls him along. He stops and Gerard turns questioning eyes on him.

“Frank, what’s-,“ Gerard starts but is stopped with Frank’s mouth on his. He feels Frank’s tongue invade his mouth and he kisses back just as fiercely. Frank pulls away with red swollen lips and giggles at the look of pure bliss on Gerard’s face.

“Now we can get cleaned up.”


End file.
